Tropeçando no Amor
by Anna Christie
Summary: Como chuva que cai de repente, ela entrou em sua vida num tropeço, mal sabiam eles que estavam esbarrando no amor...completo. DG. Reviews, please!


Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?!

Espero que gostem dessa song fic, inicialmente ela seria publicada para comemorar o dia dos namorados, mas o final deu um trabalhão.........rs........Então mais de um mês depois, eis a fic. Espero que gostem.

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a música, My Immortal, ao Evanescense.

Dica: se for possível ouça a música enquanto lê a fic.

Boa leitura.

****

Tropeçando no Amor

Era fim de mais uma tarde chuvosa e fria em Londres, as ruas estavam quase desertas, os carros passavam com o vidro embaçado e as poucas pessoas que estavam nas calçadas corriam o mais rápido que podiam para abrigarem-se da chuva. Ele, porém, caminhava calmamente protegido da chuva, pelo seu guarda-chuva negro, e do frio pelo seu sobretudo preto e a blusa de gola alta. Os olhos acinzentados se destacavam no meio daquela composição. Observou uma mulher correr em sua direção, trazia um jornal sobre a cabeça para proteger-se dos pingos torrenciais. Ela passou por ele sem notá-lo.

Bem que podia ser ela. pensou.

Continuou na calma caminhada até o restaurante.

Desde que terminara a faculdade, morava sozinho, preferia ficar só, assim podia perder-se em lembranças sem que ninguém o incomodasse com aqueles discursos inflamados de que ele devia reagir e encarar o futuro, esse era o discurso favorito dele. _"Você é um Malfoy! E os Malfoy não se entregam, nunca.."_ Se fosse fácil ele provavelmente teria feito isso.Havia também as explanações dos amigos, como Goyle, _"Você tem que superar isso, Draco!"_, ou dos inimigos como Rony, e seu discurso era o mais cruel: _"Ora Malfoy, você achou mesmo que todos veríamos você ficar com nossa querida Ginny sem que fizéssemos algo? Achou?! Pobrezinho!"_

"Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy!"

"Boa tarde, Bruce. Traga-me o de sempre, por favor."

Aquele era o restaurante favorito deles a primeira vez que ele a levou lá, foi quando a pediu em casamento, ela usava uma saia longa preta, botas, e uma quente blusa de gola alta, os cabelos estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo. Ele usava jeans, gola alta, e um sobretudo. Eram três horas da tarde. Ele invadira o escritório onde ela trabalhava e arrastara até ali.

Esse é meu lugar favorito na cidade. disse à ela, era um pequeno restaurante, numa das ruas principais da cidade de Londres, ele ficava abaixo do nível da rua, portanto ao se olhar pelas janelas avistava-se apenas os pés de quem passava por ali. Dentro havia muitas luzes e velas espalhadas e mesmo assim o ambiente não era claro, ficava sempre entre meia-luz. As mesinhas eram todas de madeira envernizada de um tom escuro cobertas por toalhas brancas de rendas. Havia sempre um castiçal em cima das mesa. Ficou ali, imerso em recordações.

I'm so tired of being here /Estou tão cansado de estar aqui

Suppressed by all my childish fears /Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis

And if you have to leave /E se você tiver que ir

I wish that you would just leave / Eu desejo que você v

'Cause your presence still lingers here / Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui

And it won't leave me alone /E isso não vai me deixar sozinho

Lembrava-se claramente como a conhecera, mas não sabia exatamente como lhe perdera.

Era uma tarde chuvosa, ele corria pra casa, vinha segurando um jornal no alto da cabeça pra se proteger da chuva, quando ao passar por uma poça seus sapatos escorregaram ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Caiu em cima de uma jovem esbelta, de cabelos cor de fogo que vinha no sentido oposto. Foram ao chão instantaneamente. Ela ficou visivelmente irritada, e seu rosto ficou da cor dos cabelos dela. Ficaram ali no chão por cerca de um minuto, apenas se encarando. Então ele levantou e ajudou-a levantar.

Desculpe-me.

Apesar de parecer bem irritada, ela respondeu-lhe educadamente _Ora, não foi nada. Acidentes acontecem._

Procurou sua sombrinha e se preparava para partir. Ele percebeu a intenção dela e não podia deixa-la ir, se partisse a perderia para sempre. Não sabia por que mas não queria deixa-la partir.

Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Já disse que está tudo bem.

Não, não está. Não posso deixa-la partir assim, toda molhada. Vamos até meu apartamento onde você poderia se secar e tomar algo quente.

É muita gentileza, mas estou atrasada.

Por favor, eu insisto.

A mulher ponderou por um longo instante, e por fim decidiu-se._ Sinto muito, mas não vou poder mesmo. Mas obrigada pelo convite._ Dito isso, partiu. Deixando o loiro parado na chuva observando-a ir embora.

A partir daí todos os dias no mesmo horário ele passava por lá, na esperança de reencontrá-la. Até que numa fria tarde de outono suas preces foram atendidas.

Ele corria pra casa e acidentalmente tropeçou e caiu em cima de uma mulher que passava. Quando a encarou para se desculpar observou satisfeito que era sua dama misteriosa.

Por favor, me desculpe. falava enquanto a ajudava sair do chão.

Tudo bem, já está virando um hábito. sorriu.

Ele a convidou para um chá num barzinho ali perto e para sua surpresa ela aceitou dessa vez.

Sou Draco Malfoy.

Virgínia Weasley.

Deram-se as mãos e trocaram um longo e profundo olhar. Seguiram então até o barzinho, conversaram muito e descobriram muitas afinidades, era como se, se conhecessem há anos.

Depois desse dia passaram a se encontrar toda tarde para tomar chá e conversar. Logo a atração que sentiam transformou-se em paixão, e enfim em amor.

Porém nem todo amor no mundo pôde resistir a ira das famílias, tanto os Malfoys quanto os Weasley declaram aos quatro ventos que não aprovavam o relacionamento dos dois, e acrescentaram que fariam qualquer coisa para separá-los. Mas nada fazia com que o amor dos dois jovens se abalasse, pelo contrário, se fortalecia a cada dia, a cada palavra ou comentário que as pessoas faziam.

These wounds won't seem to heal /Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar

This pain is just too real /Essa dor é bem real

There's just too much that time cannot erase/ Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar

Numa manhã, enquanto se dirigia ao hospital onde trabalhava, Ronald Weasley, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, Carlinhos e Percy o encurralaram e o ameaçaram.

Escuta aqui. Malfoy. Afaste-se de Gina, ou algo muito ruim vai acontecer a você. o tom era de ameaça. Todavia Draco não achou que qualquer um deles seria capaz de cumpri-la. Sentiu medo, não por si, mas por Ginny. Temia o que os irmãos pudessem fazer, então tomou a decisão que há muito queria tomar.

Naquela tarde, ele invadiu o escritório em que Gina trabalhava e a tirou de lá. Levou-a para a um restaurante muito aconchegante. Ela parecia estar divertindo-se com a atitude dele, ele praticamente a seqüestrara da sala de reuniões e levara para um lugar que ela ainda não conhecia. Lembrava-se de ter dito a ela que gostava dali, que era calmo e sossegado. Ela estava linda como sempre. E em dado momento, ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente e segurou-lhe as mãos fortemente, era como se temesse que alguém o tirasse de lá antes que ele pudesse lhe dizer o quanto a amava.

Gina, você sabe que eu a amo mais do que tudo não sabe?

Sei, claro que eu sei. ela acariciava-lhe o rosto.

Gi, eu sei que o que vou propor agora, não é algo fácil de se decidir. A vida à dois não é fácil, vai haver dias em você vai querer pular fora, dias em que eu vou querer cair fora e dias em que ambos vamos querer acabar com isso. Mas nós nos amamos e é isso o que realmente importa, se estivermos juntos nada poderá nos separar. Eu gostaria muito que você me desse a chance de envelhecer ao seu lado. ele a encarou mais intensamente _O que estou querendo dizer é: Virgínia Weasley, quer se casar comigo?_ ele lhe estendeu um anel de ouro e brilhante.

Ela o encarava intensamente, não olhara uma vez sequer ao anel que ele lhe estendia, ela respirou fundo e sorriu. Ele sentiu o rosto relaxar, estava tão tenso que nem havia percebido que a musculatura havia se contraído.

Eu......eu.........eu quero dizer que...........sim, eu aceito me casar com você.

Ele levantou-se e a abraçou rodopiando com ela pelo restaurante, enquanto todos a sua volta aplaudiam. Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo e selaram o momento com um longo e apaixonado beijo.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos

I held your hand through all of these years /Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos

But you still have /Mas você ainda tem

All of me /Tudo de mim

Virgínia Weasley, você enlouqueceu? Casar-se com aquele...........aquele...........o homem gritava.

Aquele o que, papai? perguntava, desafiando-o a falar.

Você não vai se casar com ele e pronto. saiu da sala, deixando-a com suas lágrimas.

Gina, você é uma vergonha pra essa família.

Cala a boca, Rony.

Afaste-se do Malfoy, vai ser melhor pra todo mundo.

O único jeito de me afastar dele é morrendo. E pode apostar que nem assim deixarei de amá-lo. pegou a bolsa e saiu da casa dos pais.

Se é isso que você quer, é isso que terá.

Correu alucinada pelas ruas até chegar ao hospital, entrou correndo pelos corredores frios, nada a parou até que finalmente ela o avistou.

Vamos fugir. Vamos pra bem longe.

Ginny, o que está acontecendo?

Não me deixaram casar com você. Vamos fugir, vamos pra bem longe onde nenhum deles nos alcance.

Tem certeza?

Nunca tive tanta em minha vida.

O homem pois as mãos no delicado rosto e a beijou _vamos embora então._

Saíram do hospital abraçados, estavam abandonando tudo pra viver intensamente o amor que sentiam. Ele estendeu o capacete para ela, subiram na moto e foram embora.

Desciam uma colina, quando ele virou-se para ela _Ginny, você me ama?_

Com toda minha alma ela o abraço fortemente para lhe demonstrar.

Minutos depois tudo escureceu.

You used to captivate me /Você me cativou

By your resonating life /Com sua vida ressonante

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind /Agora eu estou destinado à vida que você deixou para trás

Your face it haunts /Seu rosto freqüenta

My once pleasant dreams /Meus sonhos alegres

Your voice it chased away /Sua voz persegue

All the sanity in me /Toda a sanidade em mim

Quando acordou, se viu deitado em uma cama de hospital, gritou por Gina de forma desesperada. Ele fechava os olhos e via flashes de um acidente. Um médico veio ao seu encontro, explicou-lhe onde ele estava e perguntou-lhe o que havia acontecido.

A primeira pergunta que fez foi onde estava sua querida Ginny. Não foi preciso o médico responder, somente pela sua expressão ele viu. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Descíamos a colina, quando percebi que os freios não estavam funcionando, percebi que colidiríamos a qualquer momento. Tentei de todas as formas protege-la. Quando colidimos nossos corpos foram atirados e começamos a rolar colina abaixo, ela estava em cima de mim segundo antes de pararmos. Paramos rente a um penhasco, tínhamos algumas escoriações mas estávamos bem. Com muita dificuldade nos levantamos, quando com muito horror vimos a moto voando pra cima de nós, senti as mãos dela e depois o chão. Ela, ........ela.........o fluxo de lágrimas era intenso _ela deu a vida por mim. O que vai ser de mim agora?_

These wounds won't seem to heal /Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar

This pain is just too real /Essa dor é bem real

There's just too much that time cannot erase/ Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar

"Sr. Malfoy? O Sr. está bem?"

Draco recobrou a consciência e percebeu que se encontrava no restaurante. Havia lágrimas em seu olhos. "Não, não estou bem Bruce, mas não se preocupe."

O homem pagou a conta e saiu. Ainda chovia, as ruas estavam desertas agora e o frio era mais intenso, mesmo assim não se preocupou em se proteger. Desde a partida de Ginny, nada mais lhe importava. Abandonou a medicina, os amigos, a família. Passou a ser a sombra do quem fora um dia; os dias simplesmente se arrastavam. Sem ela era como se o sol não brilhasse, nada parecia ter vida.

Logo após a morte de Gina ele entregou-se a bebida, depois nem isso. Não dormia, comia ou bebia. Pensava nela vinte e quatros horas, não demorou muito para concluir que algum dos Weasley sabotara a moto na esperança de matá-lo. Claro que era somente uma suspeita, eles amavam Ginny tanto quanto ele e jamais tentariam machucá-la. Acabou abandonando a idéia e se convencendo que realmente houve um problema mecânico e não sabotagem. Mas mesmo assim, culpou-se por não ter dado ouvido as ameaças que lhe fizeram um dia, isso lhe custara, sua querida Ginny.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone /Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui

But though you're still with me /Mas penso que você ainda está comigo

I've been alone all along /Eu tenho estado sozinho todo esse tempo

Caminhava de cabeça baixa, não queria ir pra casa mas não podia ficar ali parado no meio da rua tomando chuva. Olhou ao redor e não viu nenhum lugar onde pudesse ir. Continuou caminhando, seus pés e coração o levaram até a lápide de sua querida Gina.

O homem ficou ali parado em silêncio olhando para a inscrição na pedra. Em seu coração fazia uma prece, ainda não acreditando que ela estava ali, tão perto e tão inacessível. Chorou, chorou muito.

Quando deixou o cemitério parecia que o peso em seu coração estava menor. Respirava até com mais facilidade. Sabia que não importasse o que acontecesse, sua querida Virgínia estaria com ele, e ele carregaria esse amor para sempre.

As ruas estavam molhadas, a chuva parara e as negras nuvens se dissipavam aos poucos revelando um belo luar. Pensou em Gina, de repente sentiu o chão frio e molhado. Não demorou para perceber que amortecera a queda de alguém. Deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes a lhe encarar timidamente.

"Desculpe-me." ajudou-o a se levantar.

"Está tudo bem."

"Eu sinto muito mesmo."

Encaram-se por um minuto, no mais profundo silêncio. Estudavam-se.

"Meu nome é Guinevere. Acabo de me mudar pra cidade."

"Draco Malfoy."

These wounds won't seem to heal /Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar

This pain is just too real /Essa dor é bem real

There's just too much that time cannot erase/ Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar.

**The End**

E aí people?

Perguntas, dúvidas, traumas?????

Esperavam algo melhor? Um final diferente talvez??? Seja o que for, mande e-mail, review, sinal de fumaça ou qualquer coisa parecida. Só não deixe de comentar.

Gostaria de agradecer a minha querida amiga e ótima escritora Saori pelo apoio e sugestões, sua participação foi importante para a finalização da fic. Thank You!!!!

Beijinhos e não deixem de comentar, please!!!!

Até a próxima!!!!!

Anna Christie


End file.
